Katherine Avington
Grand Duchess Kathrine Avington is the head of house and most prominent member of the Galian House Avington, one of Galia's 16 Great Houses. One of few women in such a prominent position in Imperial politics, she has become an immense controversial figure in the more conservative circles of the Empire, and has led the unusual, and greatly unexpected realignment of House Avington into the reformers sphere of Imperial Politics. Early Life Katherine was born September 19th, 3081 (1040/151 UST) to the Grand Duke of Lineria Michael Avington, and Emilia Spencer of House Seaton). Katherine grew up on her family's estate on Juno immersed deep in the richest luxuries of the Empire. Her father Michael held the title of Grand Duke of Lineria, which had become the family's primary title in the period of liberalization following the Antonine Tyranny. As the eldest of six siblings Katherine's father made it clear to her from a very early age that she was his chosen heir and would inherit the Grand Duchy rather than her younger brother Peter. Education While the members of House Avington have long subscribed to a brand of Epicureanism that has often isolated them from political life in Galia, or even brought them into conflict with it, the family Head of Household has always been responsible for the stewardship of the family in both politics and finances. Katherine was selected by her father because he saw a keen wit, and naturally calm demeanor unusual to the household, one which could prove invaluable to guiding one of the great houses of the Empire. From an early age Katherine was educated in the arts and sciences, as well as in diplomacy, politics, philosophy, finance, and psychology. In particular Katherine excelled in the areas of negotiation, rhetoric, and fencing. She received special attention from tutors from the Rose Circle, and the Imperial Combat Society. Having excelled in her education, Katherine was gradually given increased responsibilities, including shadowing her father's work and even assisting in the day to day operations of many family businesses and land holdings before she even graduated high school. At the age of 18 Katherine was enrolled in the Imperial Academy at Izuna for a double course in Military Science, and Diplomacy. Adulthood Following her graduation Katherine joined the Admiralty and was accepted into Admiralty Military Intelligence where she quickly rose in rank, eventually earning a seat on AMI's central board and attaining the rank of Lord-Commodore. Though much of her tenure in AMI remains shrouded in mystery she eventually retired from the Admiralty in 3121, receiving the Emperor's Cross, and Admiralty Stripe with merit for her service. For the following years prior to her accession to the Grand Duchy of Lineria she joined the Imperial Diplomatic Service and was appointed as chief Attache to the Orran League. During her time in the Diplomatic Service Katherine spent half the year working directly with Chancellor Ax. Mathias Corwin from Akari in the Empire, and half in Syracuse meeting with various elected officials and patricians across the seven leagues. Having taken a liking to the sword from a very early age, Katherine quickly gained renown as a skilled fencer and duelist across the Empire. While Women in the Empire suffer substantial discrimination and are generally looked down upon in martial orders, Katherine was able to enter the Imperial Combat Society as a fellow with little trouble, largely thanks to her rank and connections in the organization. From the ages of nineteen to thirty-six Katherine would hold a 19-3 record in rapier duels, 3-0 in saber duels, but declined when challenged with pistols. Katherine gained some degree of celebrity during this period, and several of her duels were televised across the Empire, and even into Terra and the Republic. Reign (3130-Present) On the night of December 19th, 3129 the Grand Duke Lineria was assassinated by a junior vassal, one Severo Castelli Count of Claudia. Gx. Michael had arranged a small private dinner for his direct vassals, a regular event which occurred monthly. Generally such events are common amongst the nobles of House Avington, and are used both as an opportunity to forge closer bonds between vassals as much as they are used simply as an excuse to hold an expensive and gaudy ceremony. During the reception party Severo approach Gx. Michael to discuss a matter that had come to concern him, namely that he had incurred a massive gambling debt recently which was paid in full by House Avington. Gx. Michael was quickly growing tired of Severo's delays and began to apply pressure seeking the repayment of the debts. Before the Grand Duke could respond Severo drew a pistol and fired five times before being shot himself by House Avington's Noble Guard. The Grand Duke was announced deceased an hour later, UST 1091/77 03:22:00 Accession and coronation Following the assassination of Grand Duke Michael chaos enveloped the Avington manor on Juno as family members of servants alike struggled to come to grips with what had just happened. First the guests who were present were ordered to stay behind for inspection and interview from the familial guard, then later Capital Police once they had arrived to the scene. During this time the Duchess Consort Emilia Spencer prepared a public statement on behalf of the family to be released the following morning. By midnight the court in Junica were informed of the Grand Duke's passing. The Duke had kept his will, regalia, and documents detailing his intentions for succession in a vault in Junica which was opened hours before the announcement of his death. Fifteen hours after the announcement of his death now acting Duchess Regent Emilia read out her late husband's will, including its declaration of Katherine has his heir. On Juno this declaration was hailed with acclaim, but beyond the lands loyal to House Avington, then ascension of a woman to such a prominent role as Grand Duke shocked the Empire. The news would arrive to Katherine just under one week later, just as she was preparing to depart from Akari to the Orran League for another six-month diplomatic service. Immediately making way to Juno joined by a small escort provided by Chancellor Ax. Corwin she would arrive to Juno on the night of December 31st. Katherine ascended to the throne during her Coronation on January 1st 3130 at the age of 48. For the day following celebrations were held across the Lineria system, which Katherine extended to last for a full week. Following her coronation Katherine would enter the history books as the first Grand Duchess in recent memory. Political consolidation Financial regime Marriage and alliance Children Public Perception and character Relationships Awards, Citations, and Honors Emperor's Cross Admiralty Stripe with Merit